La diablilla y el sargento
by Izumi Eien
Summary: A la loca se le ocurrió una fiesta por Halloween , al comandante se le ocurrió permitirla, a la diosa se le ocurrió cortarse el cabello y a la rubia retarla. Ambos tendrán una mala pasada, pero terminaran disfrutando la noche de brujas ¡Feliz Halloween !- Mal Sumary -Rikasa- Ooc


¡Eh regresado! A que nadie se acuerda de mi u.u en fin estoy de regreso e.e

En estos días actualizare mis fics pendientes, entre ellos "Destino Cruel" , bueno XD aquí les traigo un especial de Halloween , espero sea de su agrado.

¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

La pareja protagonista es de Rivaille x Mikasa, leve Rivaille x Petra

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyoujin © ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La diablilla y el sargento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba por llegar, el clima era cálido en el cuartel. Había un ambiente agradable, la mayor Hanji Zoe había organizado una pequeña fiesta por Halloween. Cosa que no era muy celebrada en los cuarteles, sin embargo ella lo hacía con el fin de amenizar un poco el ambiente tenso que se vivía en estos días.

Con Irving siendo procesado por lo ocurrido en la última expedición, con Eren lamentándose por no ser más fuerte y un Rivaille aparente tranquilo, mientras se pudría por dentro. La idea no surgió a si de repente, días atrás las personas en el pueblo comenzaban a cortar y adornas calabas, ese hecho ilumino a la mayor para esta fiesta. A ella no le gustaba el terrible lamento en silencio en los cuarteles.

Con apenas días de planeamiento, consiguió el permiso del comandante Pixis, logro repartir invitaciones y decorar todo para el evento.

Los soldados podrían estar de civiles, ir uniformado o tal vez disfrazarte. Era de elección individual, a muchos como a Rivaille le pareció ridículo celebrar un día tan estúpido, cuando sus soldados habían muerto en la última expedición.

Aunque no lo pareciera, nada podía calmar ese dolor. Ese inmenso sentimiento roto en su pobre corazón, ¿Cómo encarar al padre de Petra? ¿Cómo responderles a los familiares de Aurou, Gunter y Erd, que murieron sirviendo a la causa? Todo ellos lo odiaban sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado. Era el precio de la libertad, con nostalgia recordó a sus compañeros en su época de ladrón, ellos también murieron.

-Tsk.

-¿Rivaille , tienes traje para esta noche?- Pregunto Irving al entrar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a perder mi tiempo?

-Deberías distraerte un poco- Fue todo lo que dijo al salir.

¿Relajarse? Realmente admiraba a Irving, a pesar de ser procesado y culpado por las últimas bajas en las tropas, se mantenía tranquilo y neutral. Claro que el no resistiría ver a Zoe muerta, ver como lanzan su cuerpo por orden suya, como le paso a él.

Suspiro derrotado, iría solo por cumplir .Además de seguro lo obligarían ya que era el encargado de Eren. Por su mente paso el recuerdo de aquella chica, Ackerman, la amiga de infancia de Eren, ella tenía velocidad, coraje, audacia sin embargo era demasiado impulsiva. Con el tiempo sería una digna sucesora de él. Claro que a ella no le interesaba él en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto la susodicha, preparaba el disfraz que usaría. Aunque era una mujer fuerte, sabia cocinar, tejer , hacer todo tipo de cosas del hogar. Había terminado ya el traje de Eren, le parecio curiosa la elección de su hermano. El de Armin era algo más formal, el de ella seria simple, según ella.

-¿Planeas usar eso?

-¿Annie? ¿No deberías estar en la policía?-Pregunto desconfiando, la rubia solo sonrió.

-Vine por mi traje de esta noche – respondió- Por cierto…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No creo que llames la atención de Eren con ese traje de monja.

La rubia se retiró, dejándola pensativa. El traje que había preparado no era el más lindo, pero le parecía bien, no mostraba nada y era cómodo. ¿Tal vez debería usar algo más atrevido? ¿Y si Eren se fijaba más en Annie que ella? No podía permitirlo.

-No perderé contra Annie… - se dijo mientras deshilaba y comenzaba un traje nuevo.

Asi poco a poco comenzaba esa noche de brujas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche comenzó suave, el cuartel estaba decorado con telas de arañas, calabazas y otras cosas de brujas, la misma Mayor Hanji Zoe vestía como una, a su lado el Comandante Irving que prefirió no usar disfraz, ya que tenía que mantener su posición. Los reclutas fueron llegando de la tropa de exploración, la policía y las tropas estacionarias.

¿Ir o no ir? Ese era el dilema, se encontraba solo en su habitación.

-Tsk- Se levantó, aun llevaba su uniforme.- No pierdo nada.

No se pondría un disfraz y mucho menos llegaría con su uniforme, si había una de sus principales características eres ser siempre muy pulcro.

Por otro lado en la fiesta. Los jóvenes reclutas trataban de divertirse. Connie llevaba un disfraz muy peculiar.

-¡Comandante Pixis, señor!- Hablo Sasha con lentes y el cabello recogido.

-Sargento Zoe- respondió Connie con un bigote falto.- Jajajaja, Armin debía aceptar ser Irving.

Ambo recién, mientras que Christa y Ymir solo observaban, ninguna había decidido usar disfraz, ambas usaban su uniforme, sin embargo el nuevo Look de Christa podrías causar ciertos disturbios luego.

-¡Titan Acorazado te matare por la humanidad!- Le grito Connie a Reinner que curiosamente tenía un disfraz de dicho disfraz.

-¡Te aplastare comandante! – respondió, siguiéndole con el juego. A su lado estaba Berthold con su uniforme, el consideraba un poco peligroso que Reinner usaba ese tipo de disfraz.

-¡Que falta de respeto! ¡No deberían usar esos disfraces!- Le comento Christa a Ymir, a quien por cierto no parecía importarle mucho. A final de cuentas Reinner era un completo sin vergüenza para ella.

Luego de un rato de bromas, de que Pixis y Pixis (Connie) se encontraran, llegaron Eren, con un disfraz muy peculiar pues llevaba un traje enterizo de su cuerpo en forma de titán; junto a él estaba Armin con su uniforme , pero con el cabello peinado muy al estilo de Irving, Connie grito de alegría a verlo, tan solo faltaba alguien tan enano como el sargento para que sus disfraces estuvieran completos ; finalmente detrás de Armin estaba Mikasa muy avergonzada por el traje que usaba, pues era un diablita algo revelador en la delantera y una cola algo sexy atrás.

Jean con una máscara de caballo, escupió todo lo que veía al verla, ella seguía avergonzada buscando a Annie con la mirada.

-Lo tomaste muy enserio ¿eh?- Annie solo tenía un traje de bruja como el de Hanji, pero más costo y que al lado del vestuario de Mikasa era toda una santa. – Eres muy atrevida.

Ese último comentario hizo hervir la sangre de Mikasa, ella lo había hecho al propósito y cayó en su trampa. Sentía su orgullo herido pero no podía irse a cambiarse y dejar a Eren solo. Además para ella, él se veía lindo con el traje que ella confecciono para él.

-¡Karla estaría impresionada Mikasa, eres toda una mujer!- La peli negra se sonrojo al ver a Hannes, sonriéndole ebrio. Oficialmente su dignidad estaba por los suelos.

Annie se las iba a pagar, algún día la haría caer por tal humillación y su sangre hirvió mas al ver a su hermano bailar con ella.

-¡Hey no se suponía que esto era una fiesta!- Grito una eufórica castaña, al lado de un muy discreto comandante. Si, fue una buena idea después de todo.

La fiesta continuo, más de un chico, entre ellos Jean; invitaban a bailar a Mikasa, ella solamente los rechazaba, mientras vigilaba a Eren quien peleaba con Reinner. Ambos chicos disfrazados de titanes se reían mientras que Connie y Sasha trataban de hacerles el corte en la nuca, con los cubiertos de la gran cena.

Minutos luego, el sargento entro al cuartel. Estaba vestido de civil, no tenía cara de muchos amigos. Hanji e Irving se emocionaron al verlo, pues sabían que el más que nadie necesitaba distraerse.

-¡Enano que bueno verte!- Este hecho fue seguido de una patada por parte del agredido - ¡Malvado , yo que planeaba hacerte crecer unos centímetros con mi magia!

-Me alegra verte, Rivaille – Hablo Irving ignorando, que su "amiga" estaba sangrando de la nariz.

-Tsk

Camino unos metros a servir algo de beber, le fastidiaba la bulla excesiva. Le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Buenas noches , Sargento.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, solo había tomado un trago .Él no se mareaba tan rápido, ¿era cierto?

-P-etra…

-¿Petra?

El inmediatamente le tomo la mano, estaba cálida. ¿Era la misma mano que tomo días atrás? , aquella mano sin vida de su querida.

-Que clase de broma es esta….- Trata de contenerse y no golpear más a Zoe o a Smith por hacerle aquella broma tan cruel.

- Soy Reinz , sargento , Christa Reinz.

Inmediatamente dejo la mano de Christa , se iba a larga de ese lugar.

La pareja anfitriona había notado lo sucedió, ¡Maldita la hora en que Christa decidió cortarse el cabello!

Por otro lado Ackerman tampoco parecía irle bien, se sentía mal de ver a Eren con Annie. Se decidio por marcharse, no me gustaba que todos la miraren de esa manera lujuriosa. Estupida fiesta, estúpida Annie. Tonto Eren….

Tomo su abrigo cubriéndose , se despido como era debido con la escusa: "Estoy cansanda" y se marcho del lugar, a pocos pasos de ella también estaba el muy enojado Sargento que temrino largándose antes de asesinar a Reinz, Zoe y al mismo Comandante Smith.

Ambos caminaban durante la noche, a pesar de salir de la misma fiesta ambos habían tomado caminos distintos, pero la noche eterna los junto. Ya que ambos dormían en el cuartel de la Tropa de exploración.

-¿Ackerman?- Pregunto extrañado, no todos los días veías una diablita sexy en los pasillos del cuartel- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

-No es de su incumbencia, señor. – Siempre tan dura con él. – Es raro verlo despierto a esta hora.

-Parece que regresamos del mismo lugar. Tsk.

Mikasa noto el fastidio de su superior, recordó que Christa se había cortado el cabello y de seguro las había confundido. Ella había escuchado todo lo que sucedió con el padre de la difunta Ral. Aunque no lo pareciera ella noto la furia del Sargento cuando luchaban contra la Titán Hembra.

-No pensé que le gustaran ese tipo de celebraciones, señor.

-No pensé que usaras cosas tan atrevidas, mocosa- Noto el sonrojo en ella- ¿Quieres un dulce o una travesura?

-No debería preguntar eso ¿Yo?- No tenia sueño ,seria una noche larga esperando a Eren. ¿Seria bueno algo que compañia? Se sentía completamente solo. -¿Vio a Christa?

-¿Reinz? ¿Qué tan obvio fue?- Pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala principal, donde se habían encontrado.- Jaeger ,¿se fue con la rubia de la policía no es asi?

Ella asintió, por un instante olvido lo que llevaba puesto y se sentó también. Aunque no lo pareciera ambos eran iguales. Ambos eran fríos por fuera, ambos se mostraban fuerte y darían todo por cumplir su objetivo.

-Jaeger es aún un niño.

-Usted tiene el tamaño de uno.

Una vena se dibujó en la cien de Rivaille. ¡Maldita la hora en que dejo de crecer!

-Eres muy atrevía.

-Usted muy cascarrabias.

La noche la hacía ver hermosa, su cabello negro brillaba con la luz de la habitación, su blanca piel se veía provocadora con ese rojo sangre. Observo sus labios pálidos, ¿Por qué lo llamaban tanto? ¿Solo bebió un trago no? _¿La deseas no Rivaille?_

¿Acaso el trago le estaba afectando? Nunca había notado lo guapo que era su superior. Su mirada oscura parecía devorarla. Por un instante se sintió indefensa ante, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos, no podía evitar que sus manos no sudaran _¿Lo deseas no Ackerman?_

-¿Es tarde no?- Pregunto ella levantándose. Aun se preguntaba porque estaba sonrojada.

El después de mucho mostro un pequeña sonrisa, que la intimido aun mas.

-Es mejor ir a descansar.

Ella fue hacia el pasillo, lo noto detrás de ella.

-¿A dónde se dirige señor?

-Al infierno.

Cuando ella lo noto, sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella. Seria una larga noche para el sargento y la diablita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No quedo muy bien :/**

**Bueno este es el primero, me falta subir tres fics por Halloween**

**Saludos**

**Izumi Eien**


End file.
